halo_fan_biosfandomcom-20200214-history
Merl 'Areskee
'''Merl 'Aresk'ee '''was a member of the Sangheili species who served in the Elite honour guardsmen during the Human-Covenant war, he obtained the rank of Honor Guard Ultra during his career in the guard. After the Changing of the Guard 'Aresk'ee was relieved of duty, soon after the Elites were betrayed by the Covenant and were many were killed, 'Aresk'ee survived the initial slaughter and joined with the Covenant Seperatists during the Covenant Civil War. Biography Merl Aresk'ee was born on the planet Sangheilios many years prior to the Human-Covenant War, he joined the Covenant Military at the typical age for Sangheili and joined the Elite Honour Guard unit after being selected for his fighting ability. After years of service he was promoted to the rank of Honor Guard Ultra and was assigned as one of six guards of the Prophet of Truth. While serving as an Honor Guard Ultra he became Acquainted with the younger Sqing 'Allem'ee. Towards the end of the War, the Human supersoldier John-117 managed to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, one of Truth's fellow Prophets, in retaliation to this Truth decommissioned the Elite Honor Guard and replaced them with Honor Guards of the Jiralhanae species. After being forced to pass his helmet to one of the Brutes, he and the fellow Honor Guard Ultra Alte 'Teran'ee tried to convice the Prophets of Truth and Mercy to reconsider but where quickly dismissed, they left the Prophet's Sanctum, passing the Arbiter on their way out. After leaving Truth's sanctum 'Aresk'ee was approached by Kagh 'Faram'ee who had organised a meeting between the six Honor Guard Ultras, rather than going to the armory to be assigned new ranks, the six Ultras serving under Truth met in a secluded corridor to discuss their situation. 'Aresk'ee participated in the meeting and remained in the corridor with 'Allem'ee and Rinn 'Prill'ee who were awaiting the arriving of an Elite Councilor named Keel 'Aquill'ee who was to provide political support for the Honor Guard Ultras in this time of crisis, 'Faram'ee had taken the other two Ultras with him to speak to the council directly. As the three waited Truth had secretly ordered the Brutes to execute all of the Elites and the Covenant Civil War had begun, 'Aresk'ee and the others were attacked by Brutes who had killed 'Aquill'ee moments earlier, armed only with plasma rifles, 'Aresk'ee and 'Allem'ee had to keep their distance from the attacking Brutes and were seperated from 'Prill'ee. 'Aresk'ee participated in the Battle of High Charity alongside 'Allem'ee and they successfully defended themselves from several squadrons of Brutes, 'Aresk'ee rescued a group of Unggoy who were almost killed by Brutes. They managed to fight their way into the Mausoleum of the Arbiter and discovered 'Prill'ee's body who had died moments earlier in a duel with John-117, The Flood began spreading through High Charity after the Human spacecraft In Amber Clad had become infested and crashing into the City, left with no choice the two gathered several remaining Elites as well as 'Prill'ee's body and abandoned the City aboard two Phantom dropships. Before leaving the city the two stopped at the Coucil Chamber's tower to rescue 'Faram'ee and the others however the others had been killed by Brutes earlier so their Bodies were taken in order for a memorial to take place. Aresk'ee flew his phantom directly into the space battle around the City, he and his squad, consisting of Sangheili and Unggoy boarded a contested cruiser and eliminated the Brute prescence on board, donning a ceremonial Fleet Master helmet, 'Aresk'ee took command of the cruiser Presence of Deception. Presence of Deception participated in the battle around the city and defeated many Brute controlled ships, the Covenant Speratists emerged victorious and all of the Brutes' cruisers had either been destroyed or had Retreated. Presence of Deception joined the Fleet of Retribution and formed a blockade around the flood infected High Charity. The Flood managed to infect the cruiser Indulgence of Conviction and broke through the blockade into slipspace, the Fleet's leader Rtas 'Vadum led a small fleet to pursue it, 'Aresk'ee was chosen to lead the portion of the fleet which remained around High Charity. 'Aresk'ee was shocked to see High Charity power up as he thought that it's power source had been disconnected, High Charity opened a slipspace portal in space, the portal dissected many of the fleet's ships, Presence of Deception was caught by the edge of the portal and lost power, it crashed on the surface of Installation 05, the object which High Charity was orbiting. Presence of Deception made a crash landing in a region of the ring in which the Flood was present, 'Aresk'ee and most of his crew emerged from the wreckage intact and fought off waves of Flood, during this time they damaged the systems aboard Presence of Deception, in case the flood took over the ship and tried to escape the Installation. 'Aresk'ee and the remnant of his crew were rescued from the ring aboard a phantom dropship and he took command of another cruiser, he ordered the fleet to glass Installation 05 to eliminate the flood presence on the ring. 'Aresk'ee later returned to Sangheilios and removed the "'ee" suffix from his name as this denoted service in the Covenant Military, becoming Merl 'Aresk. He was present for a memorial ceremony set up by 'Aresk'ee, who had altered his name, becoming Merl 'Aresk, the ceremony was in memory of the other Honor Guard ultras who had been betrayed and slaughtered.